conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kingdom of Europa
I didn't know this was part of Future World :S -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ijust joined yesterday. HORTON11 15:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) History XD dude I find it funny that apparently both our country's destroyed Yugoslavia, you in 1953 and me in 1971-73. or did you just weaken it? but anyways just commenting. My real reason for posting was to ask a question on whether you wanted the NGE and your nation to be co-operative economic allies. After all we have a lot in common and despite our history have never had any real conflicts (i know its cause we can't but work with me here). The NGE can supply you with high quality industrial products: coal, metals, alloys. We also have medical technology and a powerful arms industry. these are just some things an economic alliance has to offer. Kunarian 16:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Economic yes, but not military. We are a part of the Non-aligned nations (does that exist here). We just took over much of Yugoslavia, but I'm sure they existed until 1971-73, though reduced in size. HORTON11 16:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Economic is all I suggested, and yes there can be non-aligned nations, the NGE is one (being unaligned with any side does not protect you from war though really). I think in Yugo you need to work out a reasonable way for slovenia to have escape you untouched, as it becomes part of the NGE much later. Kunarian 16:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) We didn't take Slovenia. We failed at convincing them to join us. HORTON11 16:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) good reason :D Kunarian 16:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you know if there are any rules on Antarctica, cause we have tested (mostly Radium) weapons there. HORTON11 16:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't worry (most people will let it slide) just don't say where you tested it in Antarctica so if any problems do come up then we can work out where you could have tested and put it as there. Kunarian 16:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Can nations claim parts of Antarctica. HORTON11 17:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes. here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antarctica#Antarctic_territories Kunarian 17:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Marie Byrd land is free. HORTON11 17:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : yep, and actually if it isn't any inconveniance and you really feel you need it, can I have some? just 10 degrees or something. Kunarian 17:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Also just found a big problem, in accordance with the Anartctic treaty you aren't allowed to test weapons there. Kunarian 17:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Which treaty? We have not signed any treaty, so does it apply to Europa. HORTON11 17:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Just add in a part of your history where you managed to find a way to make Marie Byrd land free from the treaty or if you claimed it and established it before the treaty with military forces. 17:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa slow down. Forum:Antarctic Treaty (FW) Woogers - talk ( ) 17:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What about overlapping claims? HORTON11 18:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Some things First of all, wellcome to FW. I really like to have new neighbours in Europe (continent). *This is the first thing I would like to say. I think that the name of your nation could create some mistakes becouse all our articles are full of references to Europe and they are not done thinking in your nation unless in the Continent. I think that we (all) should discuss if the name Europa can be used by a single nation. *The second thing is to invite you to read the articles of the nations in game, the FW events, etc. in order to know more about the game, the nations in game and the current world matters. I understand that you want to play as soon as possible, but It will be better to read before enter the current stories. *The third one is to tell you that you should complete the basic information of your nation before starting playing actively (I'm sure that United Planet has told you this). Everybody wants to know more about your nation before starting playing. *The fourth one is to tell you that there are more things to do in game than war, weapons and military stuff. FW is not a war game, though war is a part of it. I invite you to explore economy, industry, trade... There are interesting things to do in that way. Trade is a funny thing, but it cant be done if you chose to play an autarchical nation that made all the stuff by itself. Think it, please. *And the last one is that we are here to have fun... so please... have fun. I will be pleased to help you with anything.--BIPU 21:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I will be working more on cultural/historic pages now, as my military is doing well. But s I have said before I do not plan to go to war. But if its okay with you maybe we could have economic cooperation ties. HORTON11 21:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I like observing this wikia, this country is my favorite. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC)